My Name Is
by candygood1
Summary: She didn't have a name, she didn't have a family, she didn't have a home. Not once had she slept, ate, drank or even breathed. She didn't need to. Her whole life had been in darkness with nothing/no one else there to keep it away. She hurt but could never die...her life was a curse…pained until the day she managed to escape the darkness and meet 'him'. 2 YEAR HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 What's Your Name?

**My Name Is**

 **A/N**

 **This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^.**

 **P.S It was my birthday yesterday~ just felt like telling**

 **Chapter One**

 **What's Your Name?**

She didn't have a name, she didn't have a family, she didn't have a home. Not once had she slept, ate, drank or even breathed. She didn't need to. Her whole life had been in darkness with nothing/no one else there to keep it away. The people outside her darkness never bothered to even check if she was alive let alone bring her anything she needed to survive. A piece of what they called 'clothes' and the 'language' they spoke was all she had ever gotten from them. They had only ever taught her their 'language' since they said they had been ordered to and the way too baggy clothes she had gotten had been with her since before she could remember. She hurt but could never die...her life was a curse…pained until the day she managed to escape the darkness and meet 'him'.

* * *

A light…for the first time in her life she saw light within her cold darkness. Ice cold air flowed into where the light had come from and she willing took in her first breath. She felt weird when the air hit her lungs but it was refreshing and somewhat peaceful. She crawled over to the hole where the light had come from and saw what had been outside her darkness. It was beautiful and the sight made her want to see more. The hole was just enough so she could crawl out and with one short struggle she was outside the darkness.

'Am I what they used to call free now?' She thought to herself as she started to wander around her new found light, sometimes forgetting to breathe while she did.

She walked for a bit before she found herself in front of a river. She bent down curiously and got the shock of her life when she saw another person staring back at her. It took her a while before she realized that it was herself and the water was doing something called reflecting her image. She studied her reflection and found she liked how she looked. Her hair was fairly long and a creamy violet color while her eyes were ice blue and round. Her hair was a bit annoying now that the air was there blowing it whenever it blew past her so she cut it with a sharp rock she cut herself while playing in the river. It was a rough job but it was refreshing and that was all that mattered.

She tried drinking the water and found it was good. She also tried some of the berries growing near the river which were also good. She didn't really need to eat or drink but the berries were tasty and it was fun to spit out the seeds of some of them.

Several days pasted since she had left her darkness and she had learnt many new things. In particular times the sky would turn different colors and the sun would turn to the moon like the other people had talked about. She had made her first 'friend' when she had saved him from drowning in the river. He was what she remembered to be a wolf. His name was Tobi and to thank her taught her his language and told her he was what people called 'ninken'. He wanted her to be his summoner but since she didn't know 'chakra' she couldn't.

"I know how about I teach you how to use chakra!" He yelped. "I've seen how my old summoner taught his students so I bet I can teach you as well!"

With that the two of them spent their days doing chakra exercises. She caught on to leaf concentration and tree/water walking fast then started to do the jutsus Tobi taught her. Hand seals were easy enough to memorize but jutsus were hard. She was able to do most D, C ranks but only a few B ranks. Tobi said that was good enough and then said that he was going to teach her something else called kenjutsu and maybe also Bukijutsu. He gave her a stick and taught her some forms before disappearing for two days, coming back with some weights, two katana and a bag full of shuriken, senbon and kunai in his mouth.

"Shift some of your chakra into those. Well increase the amount when you're ready but for now just put in a few grams." Tobi said.

She nodded and shifted the minimum amount into the weights on her ankle and wrists. They were heavy but bearable.

Tobi made her memorize some more forms and practice those with the katana. It was only when she managed to cut down a tree that he taught her how to use the other weapons he brought. Her shuriken skills were brilliant, kunai needed some work but senbon was amazing. Tobi's eyes nearly popped out when he saw how accurate the senbon punctured the rabbit he had set out for her to hunt.

"Well…I guess we just need to practice your kunai throwing before we start on your katas." Tobi coughed.

"Kata?" She asked as she ruthlessly skinned the dead rabbit, making a small fire with a D rank jutsu while she was at it.

"Katas are a type of fighting form. I'll be teaching you the wolf kata since you're going to be a wolf summoner. The wolves' kata is useful since it's more wild and unpredictable than the other kata forms. But it's also tricky to learn, though since you are quite flexible and have a reasonable amount of speed that might not be a problem." Tobi grunted.

True to his word the wolf kata was the trickiest thing Tobi had taught her. Even with her flexibility and speed it took her two and a half seasons to master it. She was a bit disappointed while Tobi was bouncing up and down in joy.

"Damn I found a good one." He muttered to himself. "Okay now that we've finished with katas we'll be working on the stuff you left unfinished." Tobi barked.

She may have mastered the wolf kata, shuriken/senbon and most B rank jutsus but she still had a lot of work to do on her kenjutsu, kunai handling and still hadn't been able to do even one of the A rank jutsu he had taught her.

It took her a while on mastering those but by the next change of seasons she had managed to master most at least half of what he taught her. Tobi was quite a good teacher and she caught on well with his easy to follow lessons.

Tobi said it was because his old summoner used to make him teach his students when he wasn't around. Tobi told her all sorts of stuff about his old summoner, Uchiha Kagami. He told her about how Kagami was from a huge clan from Konohagakure and that Konohagakure was a shinobi village a bit further away from where they lived. She liked the stories and history Tobi told her about the shinobi and Konohagakure. She wished she could someday go there and become a great kunoichi. Tobi said he would take her there after they had finished her training.

Many seasons came and went and when the third spring since she had left the darkness came again she had mastered everything Tobi had taught her and had now managed to even do S rank jutsus. She thought she was ready to seal the contract and move to Konoha now but Tobi just shook his head when she mentioned it.

"You've done well pup but we're not done yet! I'll be teaching you genjutsu and how to recognize and make poisons while also teaching you a bit of medical jutsu. The poison and genjutsu bit is necessary but the medical bit isn't. However you have a big advantage when fighting since you can heal yourself and your comrades when injured in battle. I'm not a master at this but I know the basics and we can get you a teacher when we get to Konoha." He barked a bit sadly when he saw his soon-to-be summoner drop her head. "Hey come on. It's not so hard and with your potential you'll probably be ready by the next winter."

She perked up a bit after hearing that and demanded to be trained at once. However it proved trickier than thought. Genjutsu was easy to catch onto as after only a season she had managed to knock Tobi out for a week with just a simple genjutsu (Tobi didn't let her practice on him ever again after that) while she was close to memorizing and making a full library full of poisons. She even made a few of her own mixtures while she was at it, keeping those for special occasions. Medical jutsu however proved more difficult. It was only after a lot of exploding fish, disemboweled rats and a few forever crippled animals did she finally master part of the needed medical jutsu. Though it still took her till the fifth spring to fully master it and she wasn't happy about that at all.

"Don't look at me like that pup. It's not my fault." Tobi grumbled. "I'll be gone for about three days to get my old summoner's contract. It should be with the Hokage or the Uchiha clan head so it might take a while. Be good and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. ALSO I don't want to be seeing any more strays in the cave while I'm gone! I still haven't forgotten that badger you tried to keep last time!"

"Hai~" She giggled before waving at Tobi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The first two days she trained by herself until she finally got bored and went exploring. Tobi had never let her go anywhere far since it was dangerous but since he wasn't here.

"FREEDOM!" She shouted jumping over the line Tobi had placed as the safe zone. She ran around like crazy, jumping, digging even gathering berries and stuffing them in the string belt underneath her dress. The string belt was something she had made last winter out of Tobi's fur and she had used it to tie some spare food and poisons underneath her dress. She only had minimum weapons on her as Tobi carried the rest around in scrolls.

It had been five springs since she had left the darkness and the once baggy clothes had finally fit to perfection. Tobi had mentioned she would need new ones soon and that they could get those at Konoha. She couldn't wait until then. All she had on was a dirt black dress and it was even ripped in places thanks to Tobi's rough training.

Satisfied she was about to head back to the cave when she heard screaming and the thick smell of blood in the air.

"What the…" She shouted rushing towards where the scream came from. As she grew closer the smell became thicker and thicker, almost suffocating her as she arrived at the scene. When she arrived she saw blood and what looked like a collapsed cave. The scent of blood was thickest at the foot of the cave and it was obvious that there was somebody inside of it. She tried to hear for any breathing and found a faint one still intact.

"Tobi might kill me for this but…" She mumbled taking a deep as she made the needed hand seals before she slammed her palms on the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Bind Technique."

The earth shot up from underneath the cave and thankfully left the half crushed boy untouched. There were still a few large stones on him but they were easy enough to shift off. Though, after she kinda wished she hadn't. The state of the boy was terrible, half his body had been crushed and what was left of it made her want to throw up.

"Shit this'll be hard…" She quickly used her medical palm technique to at least heal up the worst ones but when she tried, the boy's unharmed arm stopped her.

"Wwwho…are you?" He coughed, tightening his grip on her arm as though she was a threat. "Are…you with…them?"

"I don't know who you're talking about so no. I'm not. Also would you mind letting go of my arm…I can't heal you like this." She answered putting on a gentle smile to reassure the boy.

"Oh…sorry. I'm Obito….what's your name?" Obito asked smiling back as he released her arm.

"I…don't have one. Sorry…" She said a bit sadly as she recalled the darkness from before.

It was then that she heard the familiar growl of Tobi coming toward her.

"PUP!" Tobi shouted. When he'd returned home to find his soon-to-be summoner not there and the thick scent of blood nearby he had panicked. His worries had gotten worse when he smelt her scent at the scene. However that all changed to anger as she gave him her usual goofy smile as she saw him. "YOU DAMN BRAT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU!" He shouted kicking her furiously.

"I'm sorry okay! Just wait a while will you! I need to heal this damn guy before you can kill me you know!" She shouted back.

"WHAT DAMN BRAT!" Tobi shouted back still furious at her until he saw the state of the boy she was trying to heal. "You can't heal this pup! Not with your skill anyway."

"I KNOW! But I can at least try can't I!" She shouted back. She knew it would take a miracle to fully heal Obito but she still needed to try...she needed to!

Obito once again grab her arm, this time softer and gentler as if to tell her it was alright. "Thanks for trying to heal me but…I can tell…" He coughed, his coughs were heavier and blood was now seeping out the corner of his mouth.

"NO DON'T DIE ON ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed.

 _'_ _What do I do?! I can't let him die! Not here! Not in front of me!'_

Then it struck her. Tobi had taught her a technique last year that could heal a severely injured person however in return that jutsu transferred the worst of the damage onto her as well as taking a few years off her life. The jutsu itself had four forms each having a deadlier toll on the user. Tobi had warned her to never use that jutsu unless the person that was dying was a person she couldn't bear to live without (He was talking about her FAR-IN-THE- FUTURE mate.).

"Sacrificial Rebirth Jutsu: Second Form" She whispered. A white chakra like substance started to flow out of her hands and mix with the green medical jutsu. The substance was her life energy which would only disappear when the person she was healing was fully healed.

"YOU FOOL!" Tobi shouted angrily trying to stop her from using the jutsu but it was too late. Her life energy was already surrounding Obito's body and the crushed part of his body was slowly healing. The price for interfering was greater than when using the jutsu and would cause instant death for both the user and patient would die. "You…fool…"

"Thanks for the complement Tobi." She chuckled back. Obito's wounds were healing nicely; the crushed half was already mostly healed but then the pain finally hit her. The damage that was being transferred to her had begun to crush her lungs and she could just feel her left lung being crushed. It was lucky for her she didn't need to breath since if she did she'd already be dead if she did.

"Wha?!" Obito shouted finally realizing what was happening. He tried to stop her but was stopped himself by Tobi.

"IF YOU INTERFERE BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE!" He shouted.

Obito winced back but gave a horrified look up at the girl healing him. "WHY?" He asked.

 _Why was she doing this for him? They had just met so why was she risking her life for him?_

She could only return another reassuring smile as she replied, "Because I don't want to see another person die."

Blood was starting to seep out of her mouth as she spoke which was a vital sign that her crushed ribs had punctured her crushed lung. By then Obito was almost healed and her life energy was returning into her, leaving only the green medical chakra to heal the remaining damage. Her vision was slowly blurring and she was starting to feel a bit faint but it was only when she sensed that there were no remaining wounds on Obito that she finally canceled the jutsu and fell onto Obito's fully healed body.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was Obito franticly rushing shouting, "OI!"


	2. Chapter 2 New Names

**Chapter Two**

 **New Names**

Obito didn't know what to do. He didn't know any medical jutsu and the girl had already stopped breathing. "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSTED TO DO?!"

"Well first you could start by moving."

After jumping slightly Obito turned his head back to the voice to see an unfamiliar man standing behind him. The man looked a bit piissed and pushed Obito away as he took the girl from him. The Uchiha was shell-shocked for a moment before he came to his senses and reached to pull out a kunai. He flinched again when he saw the man's sharp golden eyes glaring back at his hand.

"Haven't you ever seen a ninken transform you nitwit! Now put that away and help me with the pup!" The man barked.

Stunned Obito's mouth hung in horror. However he was quick to recover this time as he soon recognized the resemblance between the wolf and man. The man had the wolf's sharp golden eyes and the man's short tuff white locks matched the wolf's fur. Its color was missing its muddy navy color but after seeing the color of the kimono the man was wearing Obito realized the obvious.

"Is she alright?" He asked worryingly watching as Tobi started to treat the girl.

"No thanks to you, no! The fool of a pup actually though you were precious enough to risk her life...It was lucky that you she doesn't need to breathe since her left lung is completely crushed!" Tobi snapped. His hand was now glowing green with medical chakra as he tried his best to heal what was left of the girl's internal organs. "Sacrificial Rebirth Jutsu: Second form is a jutsu that only takes on the worst of the internal damage of the patient. The first takes the worst of the outer damage while the third takes on both…thankfully your outer wounds were enough for the pup to be able to heal or else she would have died in your place!"

"Wait does that mean her lungs are like that because of me! And what the hell do you mean that she doesn't need to breathe!" Obito shouted.

Tobi growled back, "You had worse wounds as well! However she healed them with her life energy which took almost 10 years of her own life in return! Your lungs had the most damage on them so they were transferred onto her own!"

"Why…did she…and you still haven't answered my last question!" Obito teared before snapping back at the wolf ninken.

"THAT is not my story to tell now go get some water from the river! She'll need it when she wakes!" Tobi shouted, tossing a bottle in Obito's hands and pointing his chin to where the river was.

Obito grumbled a few curses but reluctantly went to fetch the water. When he left Tobi turned back to the girl sighed. She had told him about her darkness after he had realized she was 'different' from the other humans he had seen. She barely ate or drank anything but stayed as healthy as she was while sometimes going days without breathing just because she forgot to.

"Pup…you'd better be well enough to sign my contract or it'll be me that'll be killing you." Tobi mumbled.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." The girl coughed making Tobi jump slightly. "How am I doing?"

"I managed to repair most of your shattered ribs and the punctures in your lung won't be a problem since they're fully healed. Your lung however is a different matter. I barely managed to heal it and to describe it more creatively it's basically what you call a deflated soufflé. It's dead and beyond repair. If you want I can revive it with my own life energy and I'm not asking for permission! What were you thinking saving a complete stranger while risking your own life to do so! You were lucky that it was his right lung that took the most damage! If it had been anywhere ease you'd have had more than just a dead lung for me to revive." Tobi hissed, his hands now white with life energy as he revived the girl's lung.

"You're not taking the damage right?" She asked worryingly.

"Not unless you count the 3 years I'm losing no. I'm only using part of my life energy to heal you not that damn technique you used to save that brat! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT USING THIS THOUGH! I'M A SAGE AND ONE FROM A CLAN OF BEASTS THAT LIVE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS! NOT A DAMN PUP THAT BARELY LIVES TO BE 60 YEARS!" Tobi growled angrily.

"Hey come on! If I become a sage I'll be able to live a few more lives right?" The girl giggled.

"That's IF you become a sage!" Tobi grumbled, a small smirk appearing on his lips before he finished the last of the girl's treatment. "Done, now stand up so I can take a better look at you before that brat comes back with the water."

The girl deadpanned at this. "Hey that was mean you know! I don't need water and I know you just transformed to be taller than me for once!"

"I'm not arguing and it's nice placing my arms around you like this~" Tobi teased finally loosening up as he wrapped his arms around the girl and comfortably placed his chin on top of her violet locks. "You need another haircut pup. It's almost up to your waist again." He caught a lock of the girl's hair and played with it before she snatched it back.

"I was going to get a proper one when we got to Konoha!" She pouted.

Tobi was about to chuckle back when he suddenly frowned at the sight of the familiar boy coming their way. "And I thought that Kagami's brat was stupid…" was the last thing he grumbled before turning back into his original form.

As soon as Obito saw the girl was up he dropped the bottle of water and rushed over to trap the girl in a bone crushing hug. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He cried, his tears now visibly following down his cheeks and onto the girl's own cheeks.

"Yeah yeah I'm all healed thanks to Tobi here. Now you bend down so I can check you!" She snapped grabbing hold of the taller boy's shoulders and forcing him down with such force Obito almost couldn't believe she'd been dying a moment ago.

The girl inspected her work and was all but satisfied until she saw that Obito's left eye was all but an empty socket.

"That's not your fault…I actually gave somebody that eye so you don't need to worry about anything." Obito told her as he saw the saddened expression on the girl's face.

"Oh…that explains why it's not back…" She smiled.

"So…you're alright now right? Also how the hell can you still be alive when you couldn't breathe! That old guy wouldn't tell me so spill already!" Obito asked using his best puppy dog eyes on the girl.

"First of all yes I'm fine now. Second I don't really know the reason myself and I can't tell you more than that until I get to know you a bit more. Lastly drop the puppy dog eyes they don't work on me with that kind of level." She paused for a few seconds before showing Obito one of her signature puppy dog looks. One look and Obito knew he had been defeated

"I thought that was only for me on deer hunting days." Tobi grunted. Not daring to look at his soon-to-be summoner while she still had that look on her.

"It's a demonstration! His suck and bad!"The girl pouted.

"Hey I'll have you know I got hundreds of ladies to buy me free dango thanks to this!" Obito grumbled, pouting a bit himself as he let down his puppy act.

"Then those ladies where either stupid or fond of kids! WAIT A MINUTE! TOBI WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CONTRACT!" The girl screamed suddenly remembering the reason Tobi had been gone for over two days.

"It's right here. You just need to write your name with your blood here, donate a bit more blood and bingo. However since you don't have a name you can skip that part and just donate your blood." Tobi smirked before summoning a fairly normal sized scroll and unrolling in as the girl ran forward toward him. The signing was over in a blink of an eye and a few hand signs later the girl had summoned a humongous wolf ninken.

"Yo, Boken! Been a while yeah." Tobi laughed greeting his puzzled looking friend.

Boken was fairly confused as he saw his new summoner as she had managed to summon him when she wasn't even a fifth of his size. "Mind telling me where the hell you've been for three years and how the lord Ookami this midget managed to summon me?!"

"HEY! I'M NO MIDGET YOU FRICKIN GIANT!" The girl shouted angrily.

Boken ignored the girl while Tobi sniggered loudly. "Got the spirit hasn't she. She save me from drowning the three years before after I left home. I took an interest in her while I stayed with her and wanted her to be my summoner but found she could use chakra. So~ I took it upon myself to train her and you know what~"

"What?"

"It only took her three years to master most of all of old Uchiha Kagami's training while it only took about three seasons to master our wolf katas." Tobi grinned smugly as he looked proudly over at his new summoner.

Boken however looked in disbelief at the summoner. The midget had actually managed to go through and master all of Kagami's techniques while mastering their wolf kata that had been said to have masters of taijutsu using up years of training to barely use it in battle. Not to mention catch the eye of the Ookami lord's eldest son Tobi.

"Pup what's your name?" He asked.

The girl's head dropped at this. Boken was confused once more before Tobi answered his question. "She doesn't have a name Boken."

"THEN HOW IN THE NAME OF UCHIHA KAGAMI DID SHE MANAGE TO SUMMON ME?!" Boken shouted almost shaking the ground as he blew away a far share of trees.

"She didn't need to sign her name since she didn't have one. She only donated her blood there." Tobi smirked.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE A SUMMON TO A NAMELESS SHIT!" Boken shouted once more throwing back another few trees.

"OI YOU FUCKING TREE STUMP I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW! DON'T GO CALLING PEOPLE NAMELESS SHIT! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE NAMELESS YOU MUFTUSHD" The girl's curses were cut off by Obito's sweaty hands that covered her mouth as he pulled her back.

"Ummm it might not be my place to say but…why don't we just give her a name here? Then she can just add her name onto the scroll and be done with it."

The wolves thought for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Damn but still you could have named her when you found her." Boken grumbled.

"Could but didn't. It was much more fun calling her pup." Tobi chuckled. "SO pup what do you want for a name. It's your name so you can choose."

"Do I have to? I'd rather you choose it for me. NOT including that thing though!" The girl shouted pointing angrily at Boken who was oh so tempted to crush his summoner beneath his paws.

"How about 風雅 Fuga 秘子 Hiko. It means Elegance and Secret Child. Pretty neat don't you think?" Obito smiled, almost admiring his skill at naming things. It was luck he hadn't picked up his sensei's naming skills. Minato was the god of the unpredictable names. His naming skills were worse than Kakashi's bad attitude.

"Hmm…I like it!" The girl smiled happily as she memorized her new name. "Fuga Hiko"

"I protest on at least the first name. At least make it 火魅子 Himiko. It sounds better than Hiko and it basically has the same meaning. Just has a 魅 mi in it that meaning attractive. Though I'm not good enough on the human language to know what it means all together." Tobi said.

"Okay now then who want to show me how to write it so I can write it down on the scroll." Himiko smiled.

"You can do that yourself. I already taught you how to write kanji so just practice on the dirt." Tobi grunted. "The Fu is Wind (Kaze), Ga is Ya (Miyabi). The Hi is Fire, Mi is Attractive and the Ko is Child. Got it?"

"Think so…" Himiko scolded. Her smile only returned after Tobi gave her an approving nod and let her sign her name on the contract. Gleefully she showed it off to Boken who just grunted as a response.

"Well now we got that done let's make the deal. I told you what you need to do right." Tobi smirked over at Himiko who gave him a fairly evil looking smile.

"Yep, HEY YER OLD FART I'LL KEEP AN EYE ON TOBI HERE IN EXCHANGE FOR SOME HELP FROM THE OTHER WOLVES! TOBI TOLD ME YOU GUYS HAD TROUBLE KEEPING HIM IN CHECK SO I'LL KEEP HIM WAAAAAAAAAAY AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!"

Boken flinched. The offer was tempting. The three years without Tobi had been peaceful and every one of the wolves had wanted to keep it that way. "I'll go tell the lord then." Was all he said before he puffed into a load of smoke.

"Well then pup shall we get going?" Tobi smirked.

"No words have ever been so sweet Tobi~ Let's go pack then! I've been dying to see Konoha since two winters ago." Himiko smirked back.

"WAIT KONOHA!"

The summoning-summoner duo turned around see Obito looking wide eyed at them. "You guys are going to Konoha?"

'Yeah…why?" Himiko asked.

Obito's eyes slowly deflated and his hanging mouth quickly turned into a bright smile as he said, "I'm from Konoha! I'm a bloody chuunin who needs to get back pronto before they carve my name on the KIA stone!"

It was the duo's turn to go wide eyed as they shouted

"WHATTTT!"


	3. Chapter 3 Konoha

**Chapter Three**

 **Konoha**

It took four days for Obito and Himiko to finish each other's stories. Obito about who he was and how he ended up crushed underneath a cave, Himiko's story of her life before and after the darkness. Obito had almost broken down after hearing her story, crying endlessly and he hugged her. It was comforting but also annoying as it pushed them a day down because Obito was too tired from crying to travel.

When they finally left they had to be extra careful of not being caught as they didn't want another replay of their first meeting. Himiko used genjutsu to hide them while all three of them henged the whole way. Himiko grew fond of Tobi's puppy form and was quite sad when he undid it at the gate of Konoha.

"But you were so cute~" She pouted.

"Shut it pup or I'm leaving!" Tobi growled.

"Yo guys I think we have a problem here!" Obito shouted, his sweatdropping as the gate guards were pointing kunai at their necks.

"Well this is quite the warm welcome…" Himiko sighed. She could easily attack the guards but knew that wasn't a good idea as Tobi growled at her to keep still.

"Identify yourselves." One of the guards hissed.

"Obito Uchiha, Chuunin, I was on mission with my team, team seven about six days ago when I was trapped underneath a collapsed cave. This girl saved me and took care of me until my wounds fully healed. The wolf next to her is her summon and they were both living in a cave before. They had been planning to come here to Konoha and since I AM FROM HERE I decided to lead the way. Oh and also I have a bit of a er…bad memory so I can't remember the identification code…BUT My other two team mates are Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin. They should be able to identify me though I think they think I'm dead." Obito said, taking a much needed breath as he finished.

"Breathe Obito, breathe." Himiko chuckled putting her hand in her bag for a bottle, only to have it smack back and the kunai closer to her throat. "OI! GET YER HANDS OFF ME WILL YA! I'M JUST GIVING HIM SOME DAMN WATER!"

This only made it worse as the kunai started to draw some blood. "Calm down pup! Getting angry here won't solve anything." Tobi scolded. HE wasted happy either about the blood being drawn from his new summoner but if he got angry here there'd be hell to pay for.

"HEY! I JUST TOLD YOU MY IDENTITY! WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU PUT THOSE BACK AND STOP TRYING TO KILL AN INOSENT KID!" Obito shouted angrily.

The guards muttered to one another but didn't pull back. "Oi Yamamoto go fetch Team Seven and tell them a dead Obito is looking for them. Add that if they refuse he'll die along with a kid and her summon."

Himiko almost lunged for the guard as she heard that but only cracked her knuckles to calm down. Tobi did the same to his neck while Obito just let out a string of curses.

It wasn't long before a blondie, brunette and wild silver appeared before them, all with shocked expressions showing clear as day on their faces.

"O…bito?" The three synced the brunette girl looking as though she would cry any moment as she fought back the urge to run over and hug her once lost teammate.

"Ah…umm Tadaima I guess?" Obito chuckled scratching his head as the awkward silence ran through the air. It was Tobi's stomach that broke the silence, making all eyes turn over to him.

"Oh sorry forgot to eat breakfast again. Yo, pup got anything to eat." Tobi deadpanned looking hopefully over to Himiko who started to undo the string belt from underneath her dress. As soon as she undid it a large bundle plopped to the floor with a thud and Himiko was quick to pick it up and start rummaging around.

"Don't mind us. You can go have your touching reunion while I give the old geezer his lunch." Himiko waved as she found a leaf wrapped rabbit meat and tossed it to her hungry summon.

As the tension was finally gone Obito cracked up and fell to the floor. "God I swear you're trying to kill me Himiko!"

"What'd I do?" Himiko said sarcastically, joining Tobi before he ate all of the good meat.

"Nothing it's just that it could only be you and Tobi who could do such a thing in an atmosphere like this! Didn't you even realize what situation I was in?" Obito laughed still rolling on the dirt floor.

"Well that's your situation. Mine is to eat with Tobi and stop him from eating all of my lunch." Himiko shrugged. Tobi growled at this but ignored it none the less as his attention turned back to the rabbit meat.

The other three + guards were stunned and gasped at how carelessly free the girl was in a situation like this.

Minato was first to recover and smile, "Well I guess that I can confirm that's my undead student Uchiha Obito."

At their sensei's voice Rin and Kakashi also managed to snap out of it, Rin rushing over to hug Obito while Kakashi just stood there staring.

"I..You…Baka…Why…How…" Rin sobbed, burying her face into the blushing Uchiha.

"Well…umm I just…sorry…Rin. But hey I'm here in one piece thanks to Himiko over here! She used some sort of jutsu to save my life! I don't remember most of what the wolf told me about the jutsu but I think she needs to be checked over." Obito managed to splutter out and point at the now napping duo.

Once again this shocked the others, adding Obito now as they saw the peacefully sleeping girl on top of a yawning wolf ninken.

"Are they always like that?" Minato asked walking over to Obito.

"Yeah but I kinda got used to it after the third day." Obito chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you back safe Obito…" Minato added, placing his hand on Obito's shoulder.

Obito gave a goofy grin back and smiled, "It's good to be back sensei."

"Sensei what should we do with these two?" Kakashi asked pointing to the duo.

"Err…I guess we can take them to my house for the night before taking them to the Hokage." Minato shrugged. He went over to where the duo was and studied the girl closely. She looked about 8~9 years, long creamy violet hair and pale blue eyes. A few visible scars behind her black dress that seemed to be more of a washcloth than a dress. He turned to her baggage and was shocked to find all sorts of poisons, some senbon and a half eaten fish. Then he tried to check the girl's chakra and almost blew back in shock. "Obito is this girl a kunoichi?"

"Err…not exactly. She was trained by her summon but she's never been anywhere but the forests. She didn't even have a name until six days ago when she signed a contract with the wolves." Obito answered.

"Wolves?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, she summoned a huge wolf that was even bigger than the Hokage mountain!" Obito shouted.

'That explains her chakra…but how?' Minato thought but then sighed again. He would find that out when he took her to the Hokage. For now he should worry about what he would have to tell Kushina.

"Right Rin can you go find Kushina and tell her we'll be having some company?" Minato said, turning to his only kunoichi student who nodded and quickly went to follow his orders. He then turned to his two remaining students. "Kakashi you can go catch up with Obito. I'm going to take um..."

"Sensei her name's Fuga Himiko."

"Ah thanks. Himiko-chan to my house." Minato smiled, tucking Himiko under one arm while heaving the wolf summon onto his shoulder before shunshining away.

The two remaining shinobi looked at each other awkwardly.

"Umm…hey?" Obito grinned trying to lighten up the mood. He failed miserably as another awkward silence fell until his other teammate finally asked, "How did you escape?"

"It's a long story which I would like to tell you over a nice hot meal if you don't mind." Obito laughed. "Really I haven't eaten anything but rabbit and berries for the past six days…I could use some good old miso and rice."

"…Gohan-san's it is then?" Kakashi sighed.

"You know me." Obito chuckled leading the way to his favorite diner. "You're paying by the way!"

"Whatever." Kakashi replied hiding a small smirk underneath his mask.

 _'_ _Welcome home Baka…'_


End file.
